This is something new and unparalleled to assist people, especially women, remain safe in today's crazy world.
The device is a self-contained-defense-system. The entire unit is housed inside a blended set of athletic gloves and emits an electrical charge against an unwanted attacker. It can be utilized by men or women, both young and old, for personal safety. The electrical charge emitted is not strong enough to kill but the voltage can be increased in order to assist the military and the police.